trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Am
AmWorld *'Class:' M *'Gravity:' 1.05 G *'Diameter:' 13207 Km *'Period:' 380 days *'Rotation:' 22.6 hours *'Satellites:' none *'Life:' Vertebrate, complex nervous system, aquatic and terran forms, sentient native *'Climate' T/A *'Population:' 1 *'Government:' Mass Mind "Am" Am Profile Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 Game Number of Members: One, we think. Nature of Members: Am is a world sized colony creature. Whether it it proper to refer to Am as a person or a group is debatable. To date there only appears to be one conciseness on AmWorld no matter what form it manifests. The common avatar of Am that is seen is One-of-Am. One-of-Am is a 6 foot humanoid that looks to be as much a plant as an animal. It, One-of-Am has no gender, the leafy skirt is actually part of its body and does function as you would expect leaves to function. Its head is a nut brown generic looking humanoid with the expected parts in the expected places on the upper torso. Below the waist under the leaf "skirt" weeell, it's not what you expect, put it that way. Am has also manifested as an organic starship that while not particularly fast did function as intended. The World of Am is a seething cauldron of biodiversity gone wild. Anyone dropped on the surface will have minutes to live before something eats them. The only people known to have beamed down to Am, twelve Klingons, died within minutes. Everything was eaten including their weapons. The whole planet is one mile deep jungle where plants and animals of every description breed, devour each other and die in vast numbers. No single one of them seems to have any sentience. Sensor readings of Am have revealed the remains of what have to be cities of high technological sophistication. Organization: Massive world-size colony creature. Game Role: Boy is THAT different. World Role: Yet another species endgame. Relative Influence: Minor. Am does not have fleets, and its only demand is that AmWorld not be touched, for your safety. Public or Secret?: Public, planets are hard to hide. Publicly Stated Goal: To exist. Relative Wealth: Irrelevant. Am is beyond economy. Am wants nothing, and sells nothing. Group advantages: Am is a planet sized entity. All its resources are channeled by one mind. Special Abilities: Am can channel the psionic power of billions of minds into a single voice. This can explode the brain of any "simple" telepath. Ane approach Am only from within the All. Unless Am is very careful to softly whisper a single Ane is so dead. This level of power is unmeasurable on the Kraith Scale. Psiologists have placed Am at 1000 on the 0-100 scale. Adaptive Biology: Am can shape its biology at will. In the initial encounter Am returned the "minds" of the dead Klingons in shells made of an animal-vegetable mix that looked something like Klingons. The Klingons themselves considered themselves cursed. The USS Abraham Dannon watched as a starship formed on the planet surface and lifted into space. Likewise good sensor readings were had when One-of-Am was made by the ship. Group disadvantages: Planet sized near god-like entity, nope, can't think of any. Those who favor them: Ame has applied for Federation imembership. Those opposed to them: Not if you are smart. Even the Encarta leave Am alone. Area of Operation: Oz Node ten light years rimward of Oz. Headquarters Location: AmWorld Public Face: I AM. Notable Members: Am -- Am is a world that is a single consciousness. History of the Organization: The All is slowly teasing the past from Am. It isn't totally clear on history before the birth of Am, but it knows there was one. Am allows archeology to be conducted on the moons and planets of the AmWorld system. Am asks many questions about what is found. AmWorld itself can be scanned, but for one's own safety, do not land there. What can be told is that Am was once a species of simple minds. This humanoid species populated its star system, built starships and explored its local group. At some point in their development they retreated back to the home world, and Am was born or created by them, it is not certain which. Am is certain that Am is not a creation of the Rishans. The All reports that there does seem to be a large number of distinct minds within the being of Am, but that they do not have individual conciseness. Unlike the Kliges'chee this isn't a case of sentient beings being forced into a mass mind. Am's individual minds are sub-sentient and do not on that level seem to know they are Am. The only exception to this is One-of-Am which is made to be aware of being Am. The All have further reported in dealing with Am that Am has not forgotten what Am was, but the knowledge is not easily accessible. Am has proven willing to explore its own past. The Story of Am is not lost. Category:Races Category:Planets Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek